Ma lumière
by Nahamy
Summary: Aprés Ultimécia Squall nous livre son coeur
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Nahamy Adresse : Nahamy@aol.com Base : FF8 Couple : S+S. Disclamer : Ils sont pas à moi. Ceci est le premier chapitre d'une trilogie. Genre : Romance yaoi. Résumé : Euh Squall parle aux anges ?  
  
MA LUMIERE  
  
Ange plein de gaîté Connaissez vous l'angoisse La honte, les remords, les sanglots, les ennuis ? Et les vagues terreur de ces affreuses nuits, Qui compriment le c?ur comme un papier qu'on froisse ? Ange plein de gaîté, Connaissez vous l'angoisse ?  
  
Moi je la connais jour après jour elle m'étreint le c?ur resserrant peu à peu son étau autour de moi. Les remords aussi, surtout celui d'avoir laissé mon meilleur amis dans les ténèbres pour sauver des gens que je connais même pas, qui ne savent même pas que j'existe, si c'était à refaire je croit que je ne le referai pas, je préférerai sauvé sa vie plutôt que des milliers. Tout le monde m'envie moi Squall Leonheart, chef des seeds, fils légitime du président à vie d'Esthar, tous me voie comme le héros, le sauveur de la jeune fille en détresse, je voudrai pouvoir en rire mais tout se que je fais c'est pleuré, pleuré car je n'ai pas put le sauver.  
  
Ange plein de bonté Connaissez vous la haine ? Et les poings crispés dans l'ombre et les larmes de fiels ? Quand la vengeance bat son infernal rappel ? Et de nos facultés se fait le capitaine ? Ange plein de bonté, Connaissez vous la haine ?  
  
La haine un sentiment si proche de l'amour, toute notre adolescence a été bercé par la haine. Mais était ce vraiment de la haine ? A présent j'en doute, quand je l'ai vue s'enfoncer petit à petit vers un non retour, j'ai senti mon c?ur se brisé, comme si on m'arrachait un morceau de mon âme. Aurai-je ressentis cela si je le détester ? Je ne pense pas. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, haine amitié, amour, vengeance tout se mélange. Vengeance et haine sont étroitement lié, j'aimerai me venger, mais de qui ? Ultimécia, c'est elle qui la ensorcelé, mais je l'ai tué, mais peut être est ce de ma faute ? Je n'ai pas put le protéger, je n'ai pas put le garder près de moi. Oui maintenant j'en suis sur je l'aime.  
  
Ange plein de bonheur, de joie et de lumière, David mourant aurait demandé la santé Aux émanations de ton corps enchanté. Mais de toi je n'implore, ange que tes prière, Ange plein de bonheur, de joie et de lumière !  
  
Anges plein de gaîté, de Charles BAUDELAIRE  
  
Vous que tous appelle des anges, vous dont on dit que vous êtes miséricordieux, vous qui réalisé les souhaits et apportez la lumière et l'espoir aux hommes. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, rendait moi ma lumière, laissez moi retrouvé l'espoir, et la joie de vivre. Je vous en supplie rendez le moi, lui seul peut m'apporter la joie de vivre. Je vous en prie, Anges, chers Anges, rendez moi ma lumière, rendez moi Seifer !  
  
FIN ou A SUIVRE 


	2. Ténèbre

Auteur : Nahamy Adresse: Nahamy@aol.com Base : FF8 Couple S+S Genre : Romance yaoi. Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. Deuxième chapitre de la trilogie Résumé : Euh pas lisez se sera plus simple.  
  
TENEBRES  
  
Quand nous sommes-nous séparés ? A quelle croisée lugubre des chemins ? Est-ce toi qui m'as quittés ? Est-ce moi qui t'ai abandonné ?  
  
Seul, terriblement seul, entouré par mes deux amis mais seul tout de même car tu n'ai pas là. Depuis l'orphelinat on a toujours était ensemble toi et moi, moi et toi. Puis il y eu la BGU, et la ranc?ur a commencé, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, mais c'était pour te rendre plus fort, pour que plus jamais tes larmes ne coulent à causes d'une personne qui t'aurait blessé. C'est à ce moment que nous avons commencé à nous séparer, je te rendais plus fort mais je te perdais également. Nous avons continué notre chemin, toi dans la lumière et moi dans les ténèbres.  
  
Et le mur rigide élevé entre toi et moi ; et le silence dressé entre toi et moi ; et les ténèbres tendues, piège lugubre, entre toi et moi auraient fait des étrangers de toi et de moi.  
  
Seul, solitaire, c'est se que resterai, toi et moi ne sommes plus que des étrangers l'un envers l'autres. J'ai effacé les larmes de tes yeux, pourtant j'aurai aimé les effacer avec des mots doux, plutôt qu'avec une arme. J'aurai aimé que tu viennes pleuré la nuit sur mon épaule après que tu es fait un quelconque cauchemar, mais tu n'es jamais venus. Entre nous il n'y eu que des silences entrecoupé d'insultes. Comme j'aimerai écrasé se mur de silence qui me garde prisonnier des ténèbres, mais toi seul peut le faire.  
  
Et le temps qui divise, le temps, ce train toujours en partance et qui s'arrête à peine, le temps, semeur de pavots, chute insensible de poussière, sur le beau voile ensoleillé du souvenir, sourdement laisserait l'invisible araignée tisser la toile ténébreuse de l'oubli comme un second linceul plus profond que la tombe, entre toi et moi ?  
  
Jean-F. BRIERE (j'ai remplacé les nous d'origine par des moi pour que ça aille avec la fic)  
  
Tous me disent que le temps dissipera cette noirceur dans laquelle je m'enlise jours après jours, mais je crains le temps. Il a se pouvoir suprême de faire disparaître les souvenirs, et je ne veux pas disparaître, je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie. Les ténèbres ne partiront pas toute seule et je n'ai pas la force de les repousser. Lui le peut, il a cette lumière en lui, tout au fond, je l'ai cacher dans son c?ur en l'endurcissant pour que personne ne la lui vole. Lui seul peut me ramener vers la lumière. Je t'en supplie reviens vers moi, fait disparaître mes cauchemars et mes peurs, je t'en supplie reviens vers moi Squall.  
  
FIN ou A SUIVRE 


	3. Equilibre

Auteur : Nahamy Adresse : Nahamy@aol.com Base : FF8 Couple : SXS Genre : romace yaoi Disclamer : Pas à moi, personnes ne sait où on peut acheter des Seifer ? Dernier chapitre.  
  
EQUILIBRE  
  
Un Ange, imprudent voyageur  
  
Qu'a tenté l'amour du difforme,  
  
Au fond d'un cauchemar énorme  
  
Se débattant comme un nageur,  
  
Je ne peux vivre sans toi à présent je l'ai compris, peu importe les interdis, nous sommes deux hommes et je le sais. Dieu décidera peut être de m'envoyer en enfer pour cet amour interdit, et pour ma défense je ne dirai qu'une seule chose : je l'aime. Je ne suis ni lumière ni ténèbre, je suis seulement incomplet. La vie n'a pour moi aucun intérêt car il n'est pas là. Tout comme la vie ne peut exister sans la mort, la lumière sans les ténèbre je ne peux exister sans lui. Beaucoup me compare a un ange, peut être en suis-je un, mais un ange maudit, alors, qui a renoncé au ciel pour un amour interdit. Pardonnez moi si j'ai péché mais je l'aime et je vais le retrouver.  
  
Un malheureux ensorcelé  
  
Dans ses tâtonnements futiles,  
  
Pour fuir d'un lieu plein de reptiles,  
  
Cherchant la lumière et la clé ;  
  
Tu approches je le sens, je peux entendre ton c?ur battre à l'unisson avec le mien de plus en plus fort, à chaque pas qui te rapproche de moi. Oui viens mon ange, apporte moi la lumière et le goût de vivre, et en échange je te donnerai tout l'amour que je possède. Tire moi de cet enfer dans lequel peu à peu je m'enfonce, par ta seul présence tu fera fuir tout mes démons. Peut être arriveras tu à refaire de moi un être humain, a effacer l'être maudit, et ensorcelé qui dort encore au fond de moi. Viens mon amour, mon tendre amour, viens je t'attend.  
  
Tête-à-tête sombre et limpide  
  
Qu'un coeur devenu son miroir !  
  
Puits de Vérité, clair et noir,  
  
Où tremble une étoile livide,  
  
(Baudelaire)  
  
Sur un ponton au bord de l'océan, deux âmes se retrouvent, deux êtres se font face. L'un est brun, remplie de vie, entourait de lumière, et pourtant ses yeux sont remplie de ténèbre. L'autre est blond, las de la vie, entourer par la noirceur, et pourtant ses yeux pétillent de vie. Deux êtres opposés et à la fois si complémentaire, entre eux il n'y a ni le bien, ni le mal, juste un équilibre parfait. L'un est le miroir de l'autre ils ne peuvent exister sans leur moitié. Peu à peu il se rapproche craignant que l'autre ne disparaisse dès le premier mouvement brusque. Les corps se touchent, les lèvres se frôlent et des mots sont échangés, scellant une promesse .  
  
- Je t'aime Squall.  
  
- Je t'aime Seifer.  
  
. Celle d'un amour éternel.  
  
Et dans le ciel une nouvelle étoiles vient de naître, symbole d'un amour parfait, entre un ange et un être maudit, entre le bien et le mal, entre Squall et Seifer.  
  
FIN 


End file.
